La Gazette des Pirates 26
|-|Edito (Kain & Emy) = Bien le bonjour bien le bonsoir mes petits choux à la crème ! Faut que je vous avoue un truc : je vous aime ! Du coup, j’ai négocié pour vous un voyage de rêve ! Alors d’abord on va commencer avec une mafia à deux balles, histoire de se mettre en bouche (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein...). Ensuite, on enchaînera avec une prison, une ambiance qui sent un peu le renfermé et un petit paradis où tout ce qui s’y passe y reste. En plus c’est hyper cocooning tranquillou, il y aura tout plein de manger (des grosses pastèques, des bons gigots, et de la saucisse). En plus, il y a tout plein de salles de torture cosy, pour ceux qui aiment le froid mordant, la chaleur ardente, les aiguilles, les petites bêtes, etc... Enfin, pour clore ce périple, vous pourrez vous rendre au royaume de Kédétrav et enfin affirmer qui (ou ce que) vous êtes vraiment ! Alors c’est parti mon kiki !!! |-|Papy Luffab (Luffab) = Papy Luffab *Et maintenant, retrouvons une nouvelle histoire de Papy Luffab* - Papy ! - Ooooh les enfants, ça faisait longtemps. J'avais pourtant dit à votre mère que je ne voulais plus vous voir... - De quoi ? - Oh non, laissez tomber. - Dis papy, tu nous racontes une histoire ? - Est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'étais jongleur avec des bébés et des tronçonneuses ? Hmmm, vous êtes encore trop petit. Et est-ce que je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'étais un travesti aux ordres de Baroque Works ? C'était en 1520. À l'époque, Luffy n'était même pas encore parti de chez lui ! Ah, l'année 1520, l'époque ou j'étais un des big boss de l'organisation. - Tu faisais quoi en fait ? - Eh bien, je tuais les méchants. Non, plus sérieusement, avec Baroque Works, on œuvrait pour conquérir le pays d'Alabasta. Notre chef, Mr.0... - Mr.0 ? - Oui, c'était le monsieur zéro, le plus fort de l'organisation ! - Et c'était quoi son vrai nom ? - Vous avez déjà joué à Question pour un champion ? TOP ! Je suis un animal dont le nom grec signifie "lézard épineux des montagnes". Je vis dans les régions chaudes où je suis en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Je peux rester 50 minutes sous l'eau et on m'utilise pour faire des sacs à main. Je suis je suis ? - Un crocodile ! - Ah oui oui oui oui !!! - Il s'appelait Crocodile ? - Oui, enfin ça se disait Crocodyle. Bref, revenons-en à moi ! Mon nom était Mr.2 alias Bon Clay. Je me battais en utilisant la force de mes jambes. J'avais la classe, la classe à Dallas ! - Uniquement avec tes pieds ? - Pour le combat oui, mais j'avais mangé un Fruit du Démon, le Mane Mane no mi. - Mane, comme le joueur de Liverpool ? - Ça se prononce pareil, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Non, c'était le Travesti-Fruit. Je pouvais changer d'apparence à ma guise. Il fallait juste que j'aie déjà touché la personne avec ma main gauche une fois. Pratique non ? Bref, après que Luffy et ses nakamas nous aient terrassé, je me suis retrouvé dans la plus grande prison du monde, Impel Down. - Waaaaaaa ! - MAIS NON PAS WAAAAAAA ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai souffert. Heureusement, grâce à Luffy qui était venu pour sauver son frère, je suis devenu la reine de Newkama Land, dans un étage caché de la prison ! - Le roi tu veux dire ? - Non non, la reine mes p'tits choux. - Beuuurk ! - Hey ça va maintenant, on est en 2019 ! C'est fini les discriminations ! Bon, après cela, plus personne n'a eu de nouvelles de moi. J'ai terminé ma vie, heureuse comme une princesse. - Mais papy, ça existe pas, c'est un manga ! *Luffab se transforme en Charles de Gaulle* - AHHHH, mais t'es moche ! - Hey oh ! On respecte le général de Gaulle. Je suis un peu vieux c'est vrai mais quand même... - Dis papy, tu nous racontes une autre histoire ? - Oh non, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. |-|Top (Asthmi) = Ce mois-ci, nous célébrons un des personnages les plus appréciés, mais aussi des plus charismatiques, j'ai nommé : Bentham ! Étant donné que nous parlons ici d'un perso ultra glamour, comment ne pas faire un top sur les berzonnages les blus zexys de One Piece ? N°10 : Smack Alors, on commence avec du lourd. Dès que je le vois, ce bonhomme, j'ai envie de lui faire pleins de poutous partout. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien... N°9 : Splash et Splatta Ceux-là, j'ai pas réussi à les départager, ils finissent ex-aequo. Dire que Sanji a eu la chance d'avoir un peu de leur sang dans son corps... coquin, va ! N°8 : Bentham - Kéwaa ?! Bentham seulement huitième du classement dans sa propre Gazette ?! - Ne t'inquiète pas Jean-Hugo, il mérite amplement sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre plus haut en raison du niveau trop élevé de sexytude des personnages suivants, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Par contre change de prénom, steuplait, là ça craint. N°7 : Comir Comir ! Il me fait penser à un gros nounours. Il est trop mimi, avec ses cheveux à la Sylvain Durif et avec son café qui coule sur le menton ! N°6 : Roronoa Zoro Zoro c le meileure personage dan one Piec paske il et trop for et meme que il bat luffy izi pizi et en plusse Ryo Sensei il dis ke s'est le fils de oden et ducou c un kozuki et un D. ausi parceqe Ryo il se tronpe jamai. (c'était gratuit) N°5 : Satori Et ouais j'vous ai niqué ! Des années (en fait une mais pas grave) que je demande une Gazette sur les Prélats, y a jamais rien eu ! Si vous ne venez pas aux Prélats, c'est les Prélats qui viendront à vous ! N°4 : Miss MerryChristmas Et on s'attaque à, malheureusement, la seule (véritable, Bentham n'est pas seulement une femme) femme de ce classement (désolé, toutes les femmes ne peuvent pas être aussi sexy que Zoro), mais alors, quelle femme ! Quelle beauté ! Et quel, mais alors quel caractère ! Comme le dirait un lecteur assez flippant dans les SBS, j'ai envie d'être l'eau de son bain. N°3 : Wanze Alors. Je sais qu'il a déjà été fait. Mais sérieux, comment je suis censé faire si je dois faire un top sans un des persos les plus sexy de toute la saga ? COMMENT ?! N°2 : Dellinger Kyaah ! Dellinger ! Il est trop chou ! Il est trop beau ! Il est trop intelligent ! Et il est mineur. (bim, dans vot' gueule) (Mais il a 16 ans, donc il a la majorité sexuelle *cligne excessivement de l'œil comme ton vieux tonton bien beauf*) N°1 : Spoil (le vieux de Thriller Bark) On finit ce classement avec le dieu des océans, le seul au monde (sans compter Ohm, Buddle et Hoop Slap) à pouvoir rivaliser avec le grand Batchee ! Comme tout personnage charismatique de shonen, il a un passé tragique et il renferme des tonnes de secrets (comme le fait que c'est pas un zombie, si si je vous jure). Bref, il a tout d'un héros de manga, je vous invite donc à aller signer la pétition que j'ai mise plus bas pour forcer Eiichiro Oda à le proclamer personnage principal de One Piece (non). Bonus : moi Ah bon Kain ? J'ai pas le droit de me mettre dans le classement ? Comment ça, je fais pas partie de l'œuvre ?! Bien sûr que je suis dans One Piece ! Où ça ? Dans votre cœur ! (C'est quand même vachement mieux quand c'est Sniperking qui le dit) Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce top, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu (ou dégoûté, si vous avez des goûts de merde), et je vous dis : au revoir ! (non, j'ai toujours pas d'outro) |-|DIY (Emy) = Do It Yourself Tuto Tutu Rainbow Pour rester dans le thème du personnage de ce mois-ci, on va faire ensemble un tuto tutu ! Que ce soit pour impressionner vos amis à la récré, pour gâter votre petite sœur à Noël ou pour frimer en cosplay de Bentham à la Japan Touch qui approche à grands pas, vous avez tous besoin d'un tutu ! Matériel : Pour cela vous aurez besoin de deux fois rien. - Du tissu type tulle, de la couleur de votre choix. (blanc cassé, bleu indigo, vert pomme, rose des sables, etc...). Moi j'ai choisi de prendre plusieurs tulles différents pour avoir les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ça permettra aux gens de bien me remarquer en convention, et à mes amis de ne pas me perdre entre les stands ! - Un gros ruban assez solide pour supporter le poids du tulle, et assez long pour faire le tour de ta taille digne d'une danseuse étoile fan de nounours en guimauve. Fabrication : - Découpe des bandes de tulles de la longueur de ton choix, en sachant qu'il faudra plier en deux chaque bande à l'étape suivante. Si tu veux créer un tutu très court, n'oublie pas que Brook risque de voir ta culotte, mais c'est ton choix ! Sinon tu peux créer un très long tutu ramasse-poussière, et c'est ton choix ! - Prends une des bandes de tulles, plies-la en deux et fais un nœud autour du ruban comme sur la photo. Alterne les couleurs pour créer un joli arc-en-ciel. Répète l'opération avec toutes les bandes jusqu'à faire le tour complet de ta taille ! - Pour pimper encore plus ton tutu, tu peux utiliser de la colle blanche pour rajouter des paillettes, des petits nœuds et des licornes ! Finitions : - Place le tutu autour de tes hanches, fais un joli nœud dans ton dos pour attacher le ruban, et voilà ! Tu es prête pour affirmer ton côté girly !!! Le petit plus d'Emy : Pour donner un côté plus dark et lolita gothique à ton chef-d'œuvre, n'hésite pas à utiliser du tulle noir et à le découper à l'arrache sur les bouts. On y est ! Ton tutu va être adulé par tes fans et tout le monde voudra te prendre en photo avec. Maintenant on a bien mérité une petite pause avec un bon chocolat chaud, non ? Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans la prochaine Gazette, la numéro 27, pour un nouveau Do It Yourself avec Emy ! |-|Galerie (Flo) = Pas d'archive |-|Quizz (Asthmi) = 1) Comment s'appelle le personnage sur la première image ? 2) Laquelle de ces trois images restantes représente Pankuta Dakeyan ? 3) Comment est surnommé le niveau 4 de la prison Impel Down, où était incarcéré Daz Bones (Mr. 1) ? 4) Comment se nomme l'acolyte de Mr. 13, la femelle vautour membre de l'organisation Baroque Works ? 5) Quel est le point commun entre Bentham, Don Quijote Doflamingo et Marianne ? 6) Quelles informations Bentham donne-il à propos des têtes de cygne qu'il porte sur le dos ? 7) Complétez cette citation de Sanji : "Je suis un homme, je ne suis pas né pour être ami avec les femmes, ..." 8) Qui a dit : "Les miracles ne se produisent que pour ceux qui se donnent la peine de les provoquer !" ? 9) Reconnaîtrez-vous ce personnage : Nous sommes la justice ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser passer, vous qui mettez en danger et emplissez de peur les honnêtes gens ! Si cet endroit est détruit, le monde s'effondrera dans les abysses ! 10) Quel est le Fruit du Démon Drophy, alias Miss Merry Christmas ? Réponses 1) Il s'agit de Miss Catharina. 2) 3) Ce niveau est connu sous le nom de "La Fournaise" ou de "l'Enfer des Flammes". 4) Le nom de code de ce vautour est Miss Friday. 5) Ils ont tous les trois un nom de code. 6) L'un d'eux est un mâle, l'autre une femelle. 7) La citation complète : "... je suis né pour les aimer !!!" . 8) C'est Emporio Ivankov qui a prononcé cette phrase. 9) C'est bien de Hannyabal dont il s'agit. 10) Drophy a mangé le Mogu Mogu no Mi, ou Fruit Fouisseur. |-|Horoscope (Emy) = Horoscope Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition de l'horoscope de la Gazette des Pirates ! Les astres m’ont une nouvelle fois ouvert les portes de leur savoir omniscient. Aujourd’hui, et pour vous, je vais décrypter ce qu’ils ont lu dans l’avenir de chacun ! Entre amour, révélations, trahisons et tartiflettes, observez ce que l’arrivée des premières neiges vous réserve ! Bélier La nouvelle série live de ton manga préféré t’a franchement déçu. Tu viens d’avoir une révélation ! Pourquoi ne pas dessiner ton propre manga ? Hein ? Bon bah, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à dessiner ? Hein ? Bon bah, pourquoi ne pas aller acheter des crayons et du papier ? Hein ? On est dimanche ? Bon bah va te recoucher alors feignasse. Taureau Tel le peuple des Okamas, tu vois la vie en rose. Continue de sourire à la vie malgré le froid, la pluie et les gens qui tirent la tronche dans le métro. Tu verras que ça continuera à leur foutre le seum, et ça, ça te fait encore plus sourire. Gémeaux En amour, ton cœur balance. Tu penses l’aimer mais tu n’es pas sûr de toi ? Les astres aimeraient te dire qu’eux non plus n’en savent rien. Ils lisent l’avenir mais ne lisent pas dans le cœur des gens. Sois sincère. Assieds-toi avec elle à une table et sens son délicieux parfum sucré. Bref, cette tarte aux cerises est faite pour toi ! Cancer Tu t’acharnes au travail depuis plus de trois mois pour espérer gâter tes proches à Noël. Seul hic, les astres prédisent que personne n’aimera tes cadeaux. Par contre, tu peux faire un don bien accueilli par la Gazette en envoyant un colis bien rempli à l’adresse suivante : 42 Chemin du derrière, Île Kedétrav, Grand Line. Merci à toi ! Lion Pour toi, le début de l’hiver se résume à rester sous ta couette avec tes animes, du chocolat chaud et ton pilou. En plus, tu n’as jamais vraiment voulu devenir le roi des pirates, donc ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir chill tranquillou. Vierge « La gentillesse incarnée », voilà comment tes amis ont décrit la nouvelle copine de ton ex. Les astres t’incitent à poster le plus de selfies possible sur les réseaux sociaux pour leur montrer qui est la plus belle, car la gentillesse c’est pour les moches, et toi ben... Toi tu as mis un filtre ! Balance Très raisonnable dans tes choix, tu as décidé d’entamer un régime à base de raclette, tartiflette et fondue durant ce marathon du mois de Novembre. Ton rêve pour devenir danseuse étoile se dissipe mais quech que ché booon ! Scorpion En salle de pause, tu as mangé en douce tous les chocolats apportés par ta collègue. Les rumeurs d’un voleur parmi les employés commencent à se répandre. Pour noyer le poisson, tu décides d’organiser une super tombola d’hiver avec des assortiments de pâtisserie à la clé ! De quoi voler te régaler encore plus ! Sagittaire Ce mois-ci, tout roule pour toi ! Tu as même réussi à mettre un peu d’argent de côté grâce à ton habileté. Attention à ne pas tout dépenser en goodies One Piece, décos de Noël et autres fanfreluches. Capricorne Comme d’habitude, tu fonces tête baissée et tu en oublies de prendre ton écharpe pour sortir dehors. Un gros rhume te guette mon jeune ami. Un conseil, reste au chaud et bois des tisanes. Verseau Les astres te prédisent une vie heureuse, remplie d’amour, d’eau fraîche, d’animes palpitants, de jeux-vidéo passionnants, de marmots charmants. Par contre, tu perdras tes cheveux à 30 ans. Poisson Parait-il qu’il pleut beaucoup en ce moment. Mais toi, tu t’en fiches, tu aimes la pluie et sauter dans les flaques d’eau car tu as l’âme d’un fier saumon ! Fais attention, tu risques d’être un peu moins dans ton assiette avec le mois de Noël qui approche. C’est tout pour aujourd’hui mes petites pailles ! Les astres vous donnent rendez-vous le mois prochain ! Entre réunion de famille, trahisons, révélations et bûche ratée, qui aura le meilleur cadeau de Noël ? Vous le saurez en lisant la Gazette de Décembre ! |-|Courrier des Gazeux (Flo) = Luchi : Vous avez les yeux bandés et devez traverser une zone minée guidé seulement au son de la voix d'un des membres de la Gazette ! Qui choisissez-vous ? Loiciol : Si j'ai les yeux bandés je choisis l'As pour entendre sa voix ! Et pour le voir galérer avec son asthme... L'As : MAIS-EUH ! Toute façon, tu verras rien, t'as les yeux bandés... Luchi : Choisissez un pays autre que France - USA - Japon dans lequel vous iriez vivre pour le reste de votre vie ! Loiciol : Je veux aller là où est Sniperking, dans ton cœur ! Ray : Si tu devais résumer en une ligne la raison pour laquelle Batchee est bien plus légitime de devenir Roi des Pirates à la place de Luffy ? Kain : Car il est l'être suprême, c'est d'ailleurs lui le plus grand acteur de One Piece et c'est également lui qui tire les ficelles derrière le pseudonyme de Oda (comme dans Ratatouille) ! |-|Finito (Kain) = Voili voilou mes chéris chéris ! Je vous aime tous tous tous ! Cœur sur vous ! Je vous love ! LA GAZETTE VOUS LOVE ! ciao poilu barbu mes p’tits cochonnounnets ! kissing heart !